Kimi wa Oji - Boku wa Meshitsukai
by NO Gears
Summary: He was a prince, a lonely prince... They taught him all he needed to know to be king...they only forgot to mention one tiny detail: his red-headed personal servant. Lea/Isa - AU. Rating might change.
1. The Prince

**A/N: **_Well let's just say that I tried putting one of my ideas down._

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot of this Fic

* * *

The room was filled with chatter as everyone waited impatiently for the large wooden doors to open.

All the young ladies were trembling with excitement, their personal maids might have done the same, but they were too occupied in keeping the perfect appearance of their mistress' long overly elaborated dresses.

Other servants were also busy serving drinks and small appetizers to every young nobleman who attended the prince's sixteen birthday ceremony.

Standing by the door the young prince sighed, he didn't need to take a glance inside the room to know what was happening in there, after all it was always the same: the high society members in their late twenties or thirties were surely gambling, drinking or plotting the next political moves, on the other hand the ladies were probably gossiping over the latest fashion, gathered in small reserved groups, possibly complimenting each other over dresses and accessories with a fake smile on their faces; and, just like their parents, the youngsters of each gender were discussing in groups, trying to please or impress the rest of the society with elegant manners and interesting speeches.

_In the end it's all just a charade, they only care about impression_

the prince sadly reminded to himself as a few guards readied themselves to escort him in the throne room and two servant bowed at him, hands already on the handles.

Then the moment came, and the young boy stepped in.

"Welcome his highness, Prince Isa" one of the ambassadors declared, as a few trumpets added glory, or in Isa's opinion excessive attention, to his entry; every person in the room bowed instantly, daring to glance at the blunette only after he had passed, just to be rewarded by a "flawless beauty",as the ladies called it.

Indeed it must be said that the prince was beautiful: the back of his blue silky locks was styled in upward spikes, the rest of it framed his face perfectly, falling gently on the back of his neck slightly below jaw-length; the crimson long-sleeved shirt he wore, adorned with small emeralds and golden embroidery along the edge, contrasted perfectly with his black pants and the silver belt that held them in place, the picture was completed by a pair of black boots and of course by Isa's favorite earrings, which were shaped as crescent moons.

But, what left everyone breathless weren't the simple yet perfect outfit he wore and his perfect manners.

Sure they both were important since, one day, the boy was gonna be their ruler, but they paled if compared to the prince sea-green eyes, so expressive and yet unreadable to almost everyone in that room, sometimes even the queen, or the king himself.

King Saix was a tall, well-build man in his thirties; like his son he wore his hair spiked up, so that his long blue locks would stay in place resting behind his back just a little below the shoulders, in deep contrast with the black robes he constantly wore.

Although they looked alike, there were two differences between father and son.

The first one were the eyes: instead of Isa's green the king's eyes were a deep gold, something that made the white X-shaped scar on his face almost disappear from sight, if you ever dared to look at him in the eye of course.

The other one was the attitude: although Isa's gaze was always distant, he cared for his people in his own ways. On the contrary the king never showed his concern for anyone.

Whenever he was needed, Saix simply gave the crowd and the nobles a cold look, a trait that allowed his majesty to radiate his power over everyone without words.

"My lord" said the boy as he politely bowed in front of his father, whose gold orbs seemed ready to judge him without a second thought.

King Saix stayed still for a moment before finally hailing in his son direction, giving him permission to sit on the smaller throne next to him. The boy smiled at his mother as he quickly took his place, mentally readying himself for the endless hours of his birthday party.

After a few second the king stood and his deep powerful voice filled the room "I officially welcome you all to this joyous celebration" Isa felt his father's hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, just to remind him, as always, that he had to behave perfectly even if he didn't want to.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed to the servants and the few councilors that his highness trusted, and they all shivered at the thought of what was in storage for them if anything went wrong, luckily the king didn't seem to notice, as he continued his speech, drawing everyone's attention back on the young heir to the throne.

"…And now let us all celebrate without further delay the prince's birthday", that was all Isa's mind had registered of his father's words.

He mentally cursed himself for losing his mind, yet again, to some childish desires like, for example, set a foot out of the castle at least once, since his "duties" had kept him confined in this golden prison for as long as he could remember.

He never fully understood why he was kept captive, but that, along with his way too serious attitude, had been enough to prevent him from making friends, if you don't consider the young nobles who tried to constantly gain his favors.

Lost in his own thoughts the boy didn't even noticed that, after one of his father's finger-snap, at least a thousand servants started moving to guide all of his guests to the dining room.

Just like the rest of the castle the dining room was huge.

Seven long laden tables, enlightened by an equal number of chandeliers, welcomed both the nobility and the commoners of the kingdom as they took their seats, after the king and his family did so.

Isa nearly gritted his teeth as he noticed that his people, unlike the nobles, had to wait for his arrival in the gardens.

_Are we really that different?_

he asked himself not daring to glance at their tables.

As the meal was served the blunette's eyes followed the dishes destined to the peasants; he couldn't help but notice how simple they were if compared to the ones served to him.

If he had deer and berries, they were probably eating some pork with fried or roasted potatoes, even their drinks were different.

His goblet was filled with wine, but there were no goblets in front of his people only beer mugs and glasses of water.

_Even if we are all here our class difference his shown in everything we do, wear, eat and drink I bet even our thoughts are different…and to make things worse the servants are probably starving right now_

Isa nearly sighed as his sea-green orbs scanned the area allowing the boy to glance at the maids that were carrying the dishes and at the other personal servants who stayed quietly behind their masters ready to fulfill every single one of their whims.

With all those things in his mind, trying to keep up his own fake small smile was hard, but the heir was already used to it, so his birthday party went fair well, if you don't count the endless conversation with the elderly nobles, the daydreaming sighing of every single lady in the room and the brat like behavior of practically every young nobleman that introduced himself to the prince for the first time that day.

As the dessert arrived Isa wasn't surprised to see that there were no candles to blow for him,"that's a thing only peasants do" his father had told him when at the age of six he dared to ask for a proper birthday cake.

Needless to say, even the desserts marked the class difference of the attendants.

Not even bothering to look at it, the blunette pushed his cake aside letting his mind take him away once again.

* * *

**NG:** ok here is the first chapter. I'm still a newbie here so if you see errors or want to help me improve be my guests.

**Lea: **please R&R or I'll never be in the story*makes puppy eyes*

**NG & Isa: **Lea!? how long have you been there?

**Lea: **since the beginning of course, after all this is my story too

**Isa:** he IS early*turns to NG*all right what did you do to make him leave his PS2?

**NG & Lea:***grinning*that's a secret*they both turn to the readers*thanks for your time and remember flames will be used for our personal entertainment

**Isa:***looking at their shared agenda*weren't you two supposed to be studying today?*crosses arms over chest*

**NG & Lea:** he caught us, run for it*start escaping*

**Isa: **get back here and do your homework


	2. The Servant

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, I finally made it._

This chapter was a real challenge for me, not only because I'm a newbie, but also because I kept having writer's block...anyway that's the past so I hope you will all enjoy this new chapter as much as you did with Isa's one.

Before leaving the stage to my story I'd like to thank **PurplePantherXVI, Miwasaki Yuki rin,** and **Rosa Volkova **for their reviews.

Thanks a lot for supporting this story and bearing with me all at the same time.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot of this Fic

* * *

_Flames_…_the fire was everywhere…surrounding his home, his friends, his family...but they seemed safe. He could see water near his mother's feet, there was no way the fire could harm her._

_His family was safe…everyone was safe…so why was the fire still around him? Wasn't it supposed to be gone?_

"_Gone you say…why should I be gone, Lea?"…it was getting closer, too close._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" asked the boy taking a few steps back even though he was trapped by a circle of flames._

"_Don't you know?" the fire asked with a small laugh "I am…"_

Lea's eyes snapped open and he found himself lying on a foreign uncomfortable sofa.

"No wonder I had that dream", the boy muttered sitting up just to fall back onto the way too fluffy furniture.

Never one to like potions and medicines in general, for once Lea was grateful when someone forced the bitter liquid down his throat, making him swallow it all.

Trying to move once again, the redhead let out a small surprised gasp and nearly fell when something around his ankle prevented him from leaving the room like he had planned.

As he started to pull at what he assumed to be a chain, two large hands were laid on his shoulders to gently stop the action.

"Don't bother with it. These chains are cursed, you can't open them unless you have the key."

The moment he heard the metal links collide with the floor, the 'giant' backed away.

"Wait", suddenly two small warm hands reached out for him wrapping tightly around the fabric on his left arm.

"Thanks for healing me...uhm"

"Lexaeus", the man whispered in his deep voice, his heavy breaths ghosting over the other's red hair, messing the soft spikes.

_I'm already putting my weight on him, I better back away before I..._

before his mind was even able to process it, Lexaeus found himself falling; his arms, legs and torso crashing to the ground with a loud thud, raising a dusty cloud from the dirty stony surface.

Expecting to hit his head hard, since his arms were too tired to help him break the fall, he was surprised when Lea's hands were able to lay him down gently, not without effort.

"You okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you boy"

"I'm not a boy. The name is...", they both froze when the sound of approaching footsteps reached their ears.

"Quickly lay down on the sofa and pretend to be asleep"

"But..."

"No buts. DO IT" Lexaeus commanded, practically throwing the youngster on the furniture.

Seeing no point in arguing the redheaded boy only pouted, hiding his face in a pillow as he rested on his stomach.

The moment his face disappeared in the soft cushion the door clicked open.

"Still trying to break free, Lexaeus?" a male voice asked lighting the room with a small floating golden orb.

"And how is our little 'sleeping beautyflame' today?", he asked again eyeing the younger male on the sofa,which was spying on him in return from beneath the small holes that adorned the pillow's duffel.

"I still can't believe that we really accepted a servant in exchange for the life of the royal family. Xemnas must have some kind of special plan for him"

_Sleeping beautyflame to_ _who?_...you_ are one to talk...you...you..._

realizing that he had no fitting nickname for the other, the aforementioned servant dared to glance at him from his position.

Starting from the boots, his gaze slowly traveled upward taking in a pair of black pants, partially covered by a long black coat with pointed sagging shoulders and a pair of black gloves that disappeared under the coat's almost arm-fitting sleeves.

Reaching the face, the boy became more careful not only to take in the other features better, but also because being caught wasn't an option.

Much to both his disappointment and relief the jailer was turned when Lea looked up to him, allowing the boy to add pointed ears and a grizzled long ponytail to the man's portrait.

As if he felt the younger male's eyes on him, the man suddenly turned giving the other a perfect view of his scarred face.

Adjusting the patch that covered his right eye, he couldn't help but furrow his upturned eyebrows.

His instincts never betrayed him, but the more he looked the more his gold left eye returned him a clear image of the wall,he scowled bringing out the scar on his left cheek, not that it was needed.

_I guess that always being around that old coot his making me old too_

hearing Lexaeus's wrist chains slide against the floor he turned once more to face him properly.

"Look at you, you can't even stand. No surprise you were banished from your village", his cold laugh echoed through the room.

"That's enough, you oldieclope" Lea heard himself shout angrily, his blood boiling dangerously in his veins.

Despite knowing full well that he was in trouble now, the servant refused to back up when his emerald eyes met with oldieclope's gold one and the man took a step toward him with a creepy smile on his face.

"How interesting. You really got guts, don't you beautyflame?" another laugh escaped his lips as he moved closer, a set of keys in hand.

"Too bad I won't be able to know you better that this" a sigh escaped his lips before being replaced once more by his signature evil smile.

"Well, no one said anything about not playing with you a little", a dangerous light shone in his eye when he met the boy's worried ones.

"And now I'm gonna..." never able to state his plan, the man simply collapsed at Lea's feet, keys still in hand.

"Try and touch him, Xigbar", opening his eyes carefully when he heard Lexaeus' voice, Lea found himself torn between letting his mouth fell to the floor or let a huge smile spread itself on his face.

There in front of him, still with his fist raised, stood none other than a centaur.

"You okay, right?"he asked picking up the keys to free both himself and the boy.

"Now quickly let's get out of here" Lexaeus suggested tossing his chains to the side.

"But you're still hurt"

"True, but this is our only chance" and with that, ignoring the servant's complains when he effortlessly hoisted him on his back, he rode off, disappearing into the black swirling portal that waited them behind their cell's door.

* * *

**NG: **here it is, even longer than planned *stares at nicknames before facepalming herself* where did they come from anyway?

**Isa: **if there are errors please point them out as clearly as you can *points at autor* NG here really needs it*keeps on marking both NG's and Lea's homework with a red pen* so many errors

**Lea:** please R&R to keep our crazy NG out of writer's block and remember flames will be used for my personal entertainment

**NG: **thanks for your time and support. Ideas are appreciated and will be kept under consideration during the development of this story(that doesn't mean I will be able to fit them in it though, sorry)

**Lea & NG: **a nice week to all of you *whispering* don't tell Isa, but in order to update we had to borrow his homework for a while

**Isa: **YOU DID WHAT?! *appears behind the other two with death glare*

**Lea & NG: **not again,we better start running*both miraculously miss Isa's wooden claymore *

**Isa: **what have I done wrong to deserve those two idiots as my friends?*starts swinging claymore*GET BACK HERE AND REDO IT ALL


	3. My Road Leads To You

**A/N: **Ok, first of all I want to apologize to all of you for not updating this story for a whole month, so sorry guys, but life had other plans for me and my Fic sadly wasn't on the list.

I'm not sure how much will it take me to update from now on, but I can assure you I won't abandon this story no matter what, so please bear with me.

Speaking of plans...I' m a little out of ideas here so, if you have any suggestion, please feel free to PM me.

Now, before leaving the spot to my story, I'd like to thank both those who alerted this story and my reviewers, thank you so much guys.

Please, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot of this Fic

* * *

Standing by the huge crystal sphere in his room Xemnas almost smirked

_Xigbar had failed._

_One of his best men was knocked out by a servant and a centaur._

The thought alone might have been amusing, but that wasn't the reason behind his good mood.

No.

What actually cracked his emotionless mask was that servant.

_You're challenging me, aren't you? just like old times...and just like before your first move made you fall._

_You can't escape._

_Tell me...what will you do now?_

Almost as if he feared an answer, the tanned man rested a hand on the smooth round surface covering the red-headed vision 'til it faded away.

"He fell right into that portal, just like you predicted", hearing a male voice behind him, the young man felt the little emotional sparkle inside him disappear.

His emotionless face took everything over, making his golden eyes shine in the dim light.

"I trust you know what must be done", as his hooded visitor moved closer, Xemnas turned, ready to take his leave.

"The boy is starting to feel something, he's become a nuisance now, take his life",at those words the silver-haired man simply bowed, allowing the darkness to take him where he was needed.

Meanwhile, totally unaware of his unpleasant fate, Lea had managed to find himself and Lexaeus a shelter and was now dressing the other's wounds.

Ending up in some dilapidated ruins wasn't exactly the first thing on his agenda, but somehow this place felt familiar to him, almost like home.

"We were lucky to end up here, these medical herbs can heal nearly anything"

Stirring each time the boy applied ointment on his chest, the centaur looked down at him.

He wasn't exactly the talkative type of guy, but he owed his life to this lad.

"You never told me your name"

"I'm Lea, got it memorized?", he asked tapping his temple lightly to empathize his point.

"Indeed I have. Lea."

"Who's there?" pushing the red-headed youngster behind him, Lexaeus scanned the area.

There was nothing but grass and falling walls around them and yet he could feel a dangerous presence, something that made each muscle in his body tense.

"Protect the one who saved you until you repay the debt, admirable...but useless."

Neither of them saw it.

The strike was just as fast as lightning.

A red flash with the sole purpose of mortally wounding the centaur...

"STOP...I'll go with you, but please don't hurt him"

Resting his red blade just mere inches from Lexaeus' neck, Xemnas turned his gaze to the servant, his mask slowly cracking into a pleased smile.

"Very well then. I'll spare his life and...take only **yours** instead"

When Lea fully understood those words Xemnas' weapon was already descending over his chest, ready to claim his heart...

"_You haven't learned yet,have you Xemnas? _"

As warm red flames surrounded the boy, Xemnas jumped back.

That wasn't Lea's voice.

"And the same goes for you. For how much longer do you intend to play with fire? "

A smirk danced on the red-head's lips as his fire grew in both brightness and size.

"_Well, what can I say? old habits die hard_"

The moment the voice faded so did the flames, leaving behind nothing but ashes.

The voice...the servant and everything that was connected to them...was gone.

...

_"Lea...Lea...Wake up, you're safe now"_

Opening his eyes slowly to the sound of a gentle voice and running water, Lea immediately backed away from the warm fire that was somehow caressing his face.

"_Don't move too much, your body is still healing_"

"Am I...am I dead?" he asked with a shaky voice, still a bit afraid of that strange, talking flame.

"_Of course not, but you sure are reckless. One more second and I'm not sure about what would have happened to you_"

_This voice is familiar...but where?...where have I heard it before?_

"_Rest assured 'beautyflame', I'm not going to hurt you, not after going off of my ways to save your life anyway_"

At the boy's shocked expression the fire laughed, slowly changing its shape into a more human-like form.

Four smaller flames were shaped as arms and legs while the rest of the fire turned itself into the body and the head.

It looked a lot like something drawn by a six years old kid, but it didn't seem to mind much.

"Come, you should at least drink before going"

"Going? Where am I going? Who are you?"

Laughing once more the young fire-man turned his head slightly, his orange eyes meeting the servant's ones.

_"As I said before don't worry, I'm on your side. Now, come."_

Fallowing the stream, that seemed to come from within the ruins, Lea was guided to a huge room whose walls had been carved directly from the rock.

A huge waterfall flowed down from the ceiling providing water for the various healing plants that grew in the area.

But what left Lea speechless was the beautiful phoenix painted on the wall.

"Wow I've never seen anything like this in my whole life"

"_This place was once the most important city of a great empire, but we're not here for historical purposes. Here, take this with you_"

Surprised by the sudden proximity Lea stiffed when the fire managed to put a small rope around his neck.

"You..you didn't burn me. How can that be?"

"_You shouldn't be so afraid of my fire, I can't burn myself after all, but enough with this we don't have much time_"

"Wait what do you...", as the fire slowly engulfed his body Lea was never able to ask.

Closing his eyes tightly, he wanted to scream in fear, but his voice never came out.

"_Don't be afraid. Look at me, it doesn't hurt, see?_"

He was right, it didn't hurt, it was warm, comfortable, safe.

"_Good boy. Now listen carefully. The pendant I gave you is actually a bottle. It contains a special water, a single sip from it and you can heal almost anything, I want you to use it wisely 'cause That will be your key, GO_"

Blinded by the radiance, the servant fell into the dark allowing the magic to take him away.

...

Sighing contently as he walked around the castle gardens, Isa smiled. Sneaking away from the party had been a good idea.

_No more endless, pointless conversations. How could blabbering the same thing over and over be labeled as talking?_

Failing to notice the black hooded figure following him, the prince rose his gaze to the full red moon.

"How unusual, I've never seen the moon this red before"

_Snap_...turning to the sound of a broken branch, the blunette was only able to see a figure in a black coat before falling, stunged in the neck with a small poisoned needle.

It was then that he saw it, a flash of bright red rushing to his side.

Feeling two warm arms catch his sore body, Isa slowly started to lose consciousness, trembling every now and then as the poison made his vision blurry.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, promise"

The moment a pair of warm, wet lips met his own, the prince relaxed, smiling to the red mess above him as he passed out, leaving Lea with the unpleasant duty of carrying him back home.

* * *

**NG: ***collapses on chair* I can't believe I finally made it

**Lea & Isa: ***both still tempted of falling back asleep after being awake 'til 4 AM helping NG catch some Z's* We know it's pretty long, but NG here tried her best to give you something enjoyable, so please PE&R.

**Lexaeus: ***enters the room with three cups of coffee* it means point out errors and review, so please do *looks at all three with a sigh* next time don't allow the author near the computer for so long

**Isa & Lea: ***both taking a sip of coffee* not our fault, you know how stubborn she can be. Maybe you should try it

**Lexaeus: ***without saying a word takes NG from her chair, carrying her away*

**NG: ***still a bit sleepy*uh?*starts to struggle against Lexaeus' iron grip* Lexaeus, let me go! there is no need for you to take the matter so seriously*taken away*

**Lea & Isa: ***both stare with wide eyes as their friend is taken away* he really did it*both turns to readers*well, anywayyyy...we really hope you had fun with us this time too, please PM us for any suggestion and remember that flames will be used for cooking purposes *both bow politely* until next time then...have a nice week


	4. We meet, They reunite

**A/N:** Ladies and Gentleman...I proudly present to you Chapter Number 4.

Thank you so much for waiting so long, I hope your waiting was worth it.

As always thanks to all of you who read, favorited and alerted this 'story'.

A special thank as always goes to my three reviewers, who kept supporting me from the very beginning...thank you so much guys without you none of this would have been possible.

This chapter is also dedicated to the two people who kept up with my bad times and encouraged me until the very last words: **CheshirewithaHat** and **PurplePantherXVI**.

Thank you so much my friends.

Now all my readers, please **RRE**...relax, read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot of this Fic

* * *

Dismissing all his advisors, Saix sighed, arranging the few papers in front of him.

_They are only able to complain, always coating their words with sugar to avoid my anger...no one is as good as you were._

His golden eyes shining with sadness as he looked up at the bright red moon.

Its pale rays shining on him through the glassy ceiling in return.

_How long has it been since I last saw the moon like this?_

Sighing again, the king moved away from the table.

There was no point in remembering now, he couldn't change the past and yet he couldn't stop the memories from flowing back to him.

_But you know..._

he felt a tear slide down his left cheek, but he never made a move to catch it, resting his left hand on the window that granted him a perfect view of the gardens instead.

_even after all these years, you're still the biggest liar of them all..._

...

Isa woke up in a dark room.

"_Finally awake, my prince? How are you feeling?_"

Isa's eyes searched the dark for even the smallest gleam they could find, but there was none.

All he saw was pure blackness.

"_Do not fear the darkness Isa, for what lurks behind its black curtains cannot harm you_"

Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, the boy relaxed a little.

_This feeling is so familiar...yes, I have nothing to fear._

Trying to sit up, the prince was surprised when the other, whoever he was, kept him in place.

"What are you doing?"

_"Please don't move, the poison hasn't completely worn off yet"_

"The poison...?", that word seemed to ring a bell.

_Right, I sneaked away from the party and I was taken by surprise by that cloacked man and then..._

The blunette's fingers flew to his lips, where a faint caramel-like flavor still lingered.

"Were...were you the one who saved me?", he asked, covering his face with his hands.

Never before in his life the young heir had felt so embarrassed, and never before in his life he had wanted to know someone so badly.

He** needed** to know who his saviour was, and the more he was neglected, the more his longing for an answer grew.

As a small chuckle escaped his speaker's lips, the boy felt his left eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"What's so funny?"

"heh...nothing, nothing my prince. It's just...", hardly holding his laughter back, the man smiled in the dark.

_And Lea was afraid that Isa didn't want anything to do with him...well, I better go back, my time is running out..._

He was right.

There was no need to see, he could feel it, his flames were fading.

"My apologies my prince, but I must go now."

The moment he turned to leave, Isa's hand grasped his wrist.

"I can't let you, you never answered my question"

"Fair enough, you were saved by a servant...good luck with getting along with him, Isa", with that he escaped the boy's grip,disappearing in a flash of red light.

Blinking, Isa found himself in the castle's infirmary, and there, lying on the floor near the feet of the bed, enlightened by the thousands lit candles in the room, there was a young boy.

Slowly making his way to him, the prince couldn't help but stare.

_I've never seen hair as red as his before...just like small flames...I wonder if they are soft..._

as his hand carefully brushed the other's spiked red mane, the younger boy shifted slightly, awakening from his sleep.

Green irises locked with surprised sea-green ones and for a moment, the world stopped.

It took the blink of an eye to break the spell, nothing more, and yet...the tiny spark it left behind was the strongest of them all.

Finally realizing that they were staring at each other both boys blushed, quickly turning their attention to something else.

Reganing his composure first, Isa cleared his throat.

"Thank you for saving me, may I know your name?"

"Eh, it was just duty", passing an hand in his untamed hair, Lea smiled a little.

"The name's Lea, got it memorized?", he asked tapping his temple before offering his hand to the blunette, who, despite the initial misgivings, shook it with a small smile.

"I'm Isa."

"So, Isa...", as Lea was about to ask something, his stomach growled making him change the topic.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?"

They both bursted into laughter when their stomachs growled in unison, demanding food as loud as they could.

"What if we get caught? Aren't you afraid of the punishment?"

"Am not and besides nothing will happen", he smirked, peeking from behind the huge wooden doors.

"Nobody is around, come on", with that he ventured out,dragging the young heir with him.

Pulling his arm back violently, the prince freed himself.

"You're a really reckless person, you know that?"

"And you're too uptight. Come on, I promise it's worth it, if not you can go report me to the guards"

For a moment Isa stood still, arms crossed over his chest.

_What an obnoxious person...thinking he can do whatever he wants...still I..._

Even though he would have never admitted it, the prince was tempted to go.

This guy was giving him a chance of normality on a silver plate, _who was he to reject such_ _tantalizing opportunity?_

"Fine, but you'd better not be tricking me."

"I assure you, you won't be disappointed."

"This way, then."

Grabbing Lea's hand firmly, Isa guided him along the corridors, and soon enough they were there, sliding inside without a sound.

...

Hidden behind one of the castle's columns, Axel smiled.

_"They are already getting along well, just like we used to, don't you think so, Saix?"_

Not waiting for an answer the pyro turned around, quickly embracing the smaller man with his flaming arms.

Resting his head on the fire spirit's chest, Saix cried in anger, punching his lover as hard as he could.

"You...you idiot, you promised, but as always you did what you wanted...and...in the end...I...was... left...behind"

"_I'm sorry Saix, you know that I never wanted this for us_", gently holding the king's fists with his hands, Axel bented down, kissing the tears away until the blue haired man pushed him carefully against one stony column.

"I know."

Their lips crashed togheter and between rough kisses and needy touches, morning came way too fast.

"_I must go back now, my king._"

His flames were already fading, but Saix refused to let go.

"You know you can't leave without my express permission", he smiled sadly raising to meet Axel's lips in one last kiss.

"See you again, my love", their fingers intertwined and Axel kissed each one multiple times, smiling until the very last second.

".._.little red star I feel your light..._"

"...protecting me from the dark every night...", closing his eyes as they hummed that tune togheter Saix never saw the red light that took his lover back to Lea, where he now belonged.

When his amber eyes opened again he was alone, but the warmth still lingered embracing him like his lover always used to do.

* * *

**NG: ***is carrying around tons of potions* is everyone all right? No one of you died on me for the excessive amount of Akusai feelings, right?

**Isa: ***looks at huge pile of used potion bottles* Well, no one will beat you for sure.

**Axel: **hello*waves at fans and catches the flames from the haters*sorry guys I'm too handsome to be beaten

**Saix: ***with one hit reduces Axel's HP to 1*Excuse me what were you saying?

**Lea : **ANYWAY, guys I have good news for you...first of our author here decides to updatethis Fic on** Wednesday** from now on...*whispers*which means less Saix bossing around on us...thank sacred fire*raises voice again* my second important information is that chapter 5 is being planned right as we speak...that's right we already have the basic idea for it

**NG & Lea: ***sharing ice cream* please review, point out errors if you see some and feel free to share your ideas with us, we hope you...*both stop as two shadows tower over them*

**Saix & Isa: ***both appear behind NG & Lea in berserk state* where you the ones who hid our clipboards?

**Axel: ***carelessly tosses both clipboards as if they were his chackrams before running away*

**Saix & Isa: **AXEL!*both run with claymores in hand*GET BACK HERE

**Axel: **not a chance*disappears in dark portal where only Saix follows*

**Lea & NG & Isa : ***all sighing*this is gonna be a long week


	5. Light My Morning Sky

**A/N: **All right...first of all sorry for making you wait guys, but you know...**exams**. I'm pretty sure you all know this evil kind...

Anyway...thanks for waiting.

I did my best with this so please...Enjoy.

OK...before leaving you with this new chapter, I'd like to thank all of my readers, reviewers and followers.

Also special thanks to the 3 writers who kept supporting me during this hard phase:

**CheshirewithaHat**, **Isaheart** and **PurplePantherXVI**.

Thank you so much my friends, especially for bearing with my writer's block most of the time.

Ideas are always welcome just PM me if you have one,ok?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot of this Fic.

* * *

Isa was staring at his breakfast.

His left eyebrow raised in both surprise and doubt as he carefully poked at his eggs with a fork.

Turning his head to the redhead next to him, the prince was surprised to see how fast the other was eating.

Small pieces of food were disappearing in his mouth at the speed of light, until no crumb was left behind.

"Don't eat so fast Lea, the food isn't going anywhere."

A chuckle escaped his lips when Lea turned to him, a mushroom in his mouth, making him look like a baby with his pacifier.

As the other quickly gulped his food, the blunette leaned in, resting his left hand on the redhead's cheek.

"Only brats eat that fast, you know?" His thumb caressed Lea's lips removing some egg from it.

"Says the one who doesn't eat eggs because he doesn't like them."

They both laughed again, shoving each other playfully until Lea found himself on the floor with Isa laying next to him.

"You really are a brat", the young heir remarked with a small laugh, "but you know...you were right, it was worth it. You are really good at cooking."

At those words the servant's face immediately reddened, his pout replaced with a small smile.

"Uh...thanks."

Passing a hand through his untamed hair, he was about to say something when the sound of foreign voices reached his ears.

Leaning against the door, the red-head listened carefully, his breath caught in his throat.

"Looks like our cue to leave has just arrived, hasn't it?"

"Yes, they are heading this way. I guess we are in trouble now"

As the voices got closer and closer both boys found their backs against the wall, their gazes glued to the huge wooden door on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Fo-", placing a finger over the other's lips, the prince hushed him.

"You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong."

Taking Lea's left hand in his own, Isa pulled gently.

Not offering any resistance the servant turned, allowing himself to be pulled closer to the older boy, until his head rested on the blunette's chest.

Looking up when he felt Isa's fingers in his tangled hair, Lea smiled... and, for a second, bright golden eyes smiled back at him.

"What?", Feeling light-headed the boy took a step back, his blurring vision still showing him gold were he knew beautiful sea-green eyes should have been.

"Lea...are you all right?", Isa's voice sounded so distant...he tried to answer,but his voice was covered by the loud creaking from the door.

The single ray of light coming from the small opening blinded him and the red-head stumbled backward...his right hand sliding along the wall trying to find something, ANYTHING, to hold.

"LEA."

Everything happened too fast.

Isa's hand on his own...the brick retreating under the pressure of their joined hands...Isa's breath on his face...the wall turning to the side...Isa's sweet voice saying that everything was fine...and the sensation of falling back into the welcoming darkness with those golden irises watching over him.

And...by the time two cloaked figures stepped into the kitchen, Isa and Lea were already gone.

...

Silently stepping into Saix's small study, Axel was glad to see that nothing had changed since the last time he had been there.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled when the faint smell of Jasmines greeted him.

_You remembered..._

As a single tear escaped his eyes, Axel did nothing to stop it, there was no need to.

_My tears for you turn into steam as soon as they leave my eyes...that's why I can't allow you to see what I am now._

Memories of their previous meeting flashed behind his closed eyes and Axel smiled at the bitter feeling both of them were probably experiencing right now.

"Axel? Is that you?"

Placing the tray he was carrying with him on the nearest table, the red-haired man turned slowly, his face hidden by the black hood of the cloak he was wearing.

"_I see you haven't changed at all. How did you managed to survive without me for all these years?"_

That was all Saix needed to hear.

Quickly closing the small distance between them, he buried his face in the taller man's chest, hugging him tightly when Axel's warm gloved hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"When you didn't come to me this morning...I thought it was all just another one of my dreams."

Returning the hug, Axel gently brushed the other's blue locks.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't wake you up, but I'm here now and I...",_ he stopped mid sentence, gently removing the king's hands from his face.

_"Don't do this my love, that's the price we have to pay for now.", _kissing both hands over and over, he slowly loosened his hold until those cold hands came to rest on his chest.

"I know, but I miss those beautiful eyes of yours."

_"Just close your eyes then...just like this",_ as his left hand covered the beautiful golden irises he loved so much, the pyro leaned in, claiming Saix's lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

Melting into the touch, Saix pushed forward, forcing his lover to take a few steps back until his long legs were met with a chair and he was forced to sit down, pulling the blunette with him.

Breaking the kiss to fill their needing lungs with oxygen, both men panted heavily.

"My Axel, my beautiful Axel...", Saix chanted, pulling down the zipper of the coat to place a gentle kiss on the fire spirit's neck.

_"M-my king..."_, Axel moaned, tossing his head back to expose more of his neck.

Placing a few more kisses on that pale neck, the blunette suddenly stopped, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

Pulling the shorter man closer to his chest, Axel sighed, his lips caressing the other's forehead as their breathes slowly returned to normal.

"Axel?"

_"Yes, Saix?"_

"Will you stay with me this time?"

The fire spirit fell silent.

YES.

That was what his heart wanted him to say and, had it been the past, he would have immediately voiced it risking his head, yet again, just to see Saix's bright smile in the morning, but now...now things were different.

Now he had a pact to respect and...no matter how much he wanted it, he COULD NOT break it.

_You can stay with him if you want, but just until dawn..._

Nearly knocking his head against the tall back of the chair when he heard Lea's voice in his head, Axel tried to reason with the youngster.

_But Lea if I do that you'll..._

Lea stopped him.

_SHUT UP...this is not about me, it's about you and him...so now STOP finding excuses and ENJOY your time because I don't know when I'll manage to do this again...Is THAT_ clear?

Feeling another tear escape his eyes, the older redhead could only smile, nodding, even though he knew the younger servant couldn't see him..._YES SIR._

Lea's laughter filled his mind..._now just enjoy yourself._

_I will...thank you Lea._

"Axel? Axel? Were you listening?", Saix voice broke their contact and Axel blinked, smiling warmly at his lover's annoyed expression.

Placing another affectionate kiss on Saix's lips, he ruffled those perfect soft locks.

_"Do you mind if I cuddle with you tonight?", _he asked with a smirk, enjoying the shocked expression his lover rewarded him with.

"Is this answer good enough?", Saix asked, crashing their lips together as hard as he could.

_"Yes, more than enough. Now...I hope you're ready for your brunch."_

"Oh, I am and are you ready for your vegetables, A~xel? "

With that they started to feed each other and, just like when their were kids, none of them was gonna give up until the other's plate was completely empty.

* * *

**NG & Lea: ***both crawl out from under a fort made with their books* we...we made it

**Isa: ***holding a red pen as he corrects his friends' preliminary tests * Well done guys, you passed

**Axel: ***still laying in his hospital bed gives Lea and NG a thumb up *

**Saix: **I hope you learned your lesson Ax, never touch our clipboards or try to burn NG's failed tries on the cover

**Cloaked Figure : **SHE'S STILL WORKING ON THE COVER?!

**NG: ***feeling her eyebrow twitch Isa's style* of course I am...but more importantly...what are you doing here?!

**Saix: ***Claymore in hand* who was in charge of the key this week?

**NG & Lea: **er...not us

**Isa: ***facepalming*why am I not surprised?

**Axel: **I'll soon have company...it seems*quickly books two bed for his two friends*

**Lea: **uh..escape plan beta

**Lea & NG: ***both dodge Saix's Claymore* Run run away

**SAIX: ***chasing NG & Lea* GET BACK HERE

**Isa: ***sighing*Anyway please review and point out errors...in the meantime I'll try to save NG and make sure she passes her exams properly

**Lea: ***still running*hey Isa what about me?

**Isa: ***is listening to Saix's theme*uh?...did Lea just...? Nah

**Lea: ***catching flames from haters* ISAAAAA

**Axel: ***books two more beds*I believe we'll all end up at the hospital so please forgive us for the HUGE delay on the next chapter. Good luck with your exams*waves* see ya in July


	6. Just a Dream

**A/N:** I can't believe this. After 2 whole months this chapter is finally done.

Guys I'm sorry it took me so long...really long, but you'll forgive me after you read this, right?

I hope this doesn't give you the same headache it gave me and also I hope you enjoy it.

Now as always I'd like to thank my readers, followers and reviewers.

This chapter special thanks are for **CheshirewithaHat**, my two new reviewers** Isaheart** and **Madame Marmelade** and of course **PurplePantherXVI**(Xion) for dealing with the countless number of writer's blocks I had and for their support.

Also special thanks to **Fox** for reviewing and **Miwasaki Yuki** for reviewing and supporting this story.

Thanks a lot guys you keep this story alive.

Now please Relax, Read and Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot of this Fic.**

* * *

_The room was dark and cold, almost giving Isa the impression he was drowning in dangerous icy waters._

_Darkness caressed his face, its cold touch making the prince shiver, but he pushed it back from where it came, holding tight to the small light that came from within his heart._

_"Your light is not enough to block out your own darkness. You will succumb to it eventually. Resistance is futile", a soft voice whispered from the dark._

_"You're wrong", Isa snarled back, making the darkness in the room grow larger until it was mere inches from the blunette._

_A light chuckle escaped the other's lips and, for a second, Isa swore he saw deep gold eyes shine in the dark._

_"No I'm not, look at what your anger did...you'll end up hurting everyone again."_

_"Shut up."_

_"You don't believe me? Then see it for yourself."_

_As the darkness around him faded, Isa found himself in a large white room._

_His eyes scanned the white floor and the white walls, but there was nothing._

_And then he saw it. A glimpse of red._

_"LEA", he shouted dashing to the boy._

_There was no need for him to see the face, he would have recognized those bright red hair anywhere._

_Lea was resting against the pedestal in the centre of the room; his back lying against the smooth surface._

_He looked so peaceful,leaning his head against the crystal sphere, a small smile on his face. _

_"Lea. Lea, wake up.", the young heir whispered, shaking the younger male's shoulder gently._

_"He won't wake up", the voice whispered in his ear, but Isa paid it no attention, trying to shake the boy awake again and again. _

_"Lea, please wake up...wake up...Lea", fighting back the tears the prince gently placed two fingers to the other's neck...  
Tears started to flow from his eyes and he hugged the redhead as tightly as he could._

_The darkness was right...no matter how much he wanted it to be a sick joke...Lea's heart wasn't beating anymore._

_..._

"Isa", the moment Lea's voice reached him the young heir opened his eyes, blushing various shades of red when he realized where he was and _who_ he was with.

Lea's warm breath was ghosting over his face and the young servant serene sleeping face was so close to his own that Isa could see every single small bruise Lea had on it.

"I don't know why, but just seeing you makes me smile, please never leave my side,ok?", he whispered passing his right hand through the other's red mane.

Bringing his lips to the other's forehead for a light kiss, the prince closed his eyes for a brief second, accordingly missing the small nod Lea had answered his question with.

"You'll catch a cold if I leave you here. Let's see where this secret passage will take us, shall we?"

With that, after picking up the younger boy bridal-style, Isa ventured through those long forgotten passages,leaving nothing but the faint smell of jasmines behind.

...

_Lea had returned to the ruins, the phoenix's painting on the wall was enough proof for him. _

_"But why am I here again?", he asked out loud, nearly tripping on his own two feet when a young male's voice filled his head._

_'I'm the one who called you here...'_

_the voice answered, leaving the red haired boy to turn his head in hopes of finding who he was talking too._

_"Why? Who are you? Where are you?"_

_'Be careful, your hunger for answers might lead you to an unpleasant future...'_

_"What...what do you mean? What...what will happen to me?"_

_'It's not my job to tell you, however...'_

_Lea cut him off before he could finish the sentence yelling in frustration, "STOP THIS...THE MORE WE TALK THE LESS I UNDERSTAND AND THE LESS I UNDERSTAND THE MORE I WANT TO ASK...DON'T MESS WITH ME."_

_Blue flames swirled around him, growing as anger slowly took control of his mind. _

_And yet he could feel something else...something that didn't belong to him._

_"Regret...?", he asked as the blue fire died down leaving two small purple burns behind._

_'Correct...'_

_'Now...Why don't you share your grief with me, A...Lea?'_

_The young man asked, placing his right hand over the servant's heart.._

_The boy blinked._

_He could feel something cold on his chest, but no matter how much he squinted and where he looked he was still alone._

_"I..."_

_'Come on Lea...'_

_'You can do it...close your eyes...'_

_Doing as instructed, the young servant carefully placed his own hand over the other's cold one and closed his eyes. _

**_..._**

**_At first he felt nothing._**

_Just the dark closing up around his frame. _

_And he breathed deeply, inhaling its strong scent until his mind started to spin,but he didn't care._

_Falling into Oblivion was a tempting option and he was too tired to fight...he just wanted to rest, he had always loved naps anyway this was no different at all, just a few seconds of peace..._

**_"...I miss those beautiful eyes of yours."_**

_His eyes opened just a bit...that voice he heard sounded so sad and he was sure he knew it from somewhere._

_"Close your eyes too then", Lea heard himself say, leaning instinctively forward until he was sure his lips meet something warm and two hands carefully pushed him down into a sitting position._

_As cold hands sneaked under his black shirt, the boy gasped allowing his kisser's tongue to tentatively move into his mouth, it wasn't forced or anything, but he felt it was wrong. _

_He was not meant to kiss this person just like this person didn't actually wanted to kiss him...he KNEW it. _

**_"...my beautiful Axel."_**

_The youngster's eyes went wide as he quickly took a step back._

_"I'm not Axel,__** my name is Lea**__.", he declared cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand._

_'Are you sure that's who you are...?'_

_"Yes, I am", he answered staring back at golden eyes as he did so._

_'If that's your answer...'_

_Lea swore he heard a chuckle come from near him, but he had no time to check it out because as soon as those golden eyes were gone, he was met with his reflection,,,and his mouth fell open in surprise._

_There...just below is eyes...there were two purple tattoos he was sure he had never seen before._

_'So are you still sure of who you are...?',_

_He was about to answer when another voice covered his own, "Lea..." _

_"Isa?"_

_"Please Lea wake up, Lea."_

_'Impossible'_

_'How can his voice reach you here?'_

_"Lea,__** whoever Axel is**__,__** he is not you**__. You're just having a bad dream."_

_"A dream?"_

_Those words echoed…and everything shattered._

_Small cracks started to form below the young redhead's feet, widening progressively from there like a giant web made of dark brown threads._

_**Crack...**_

_Lea took a step back as more crevices formed around him, but there was no way out._

_He was trapped._

_Trapped in a world made of glass._

_"I can't believe this. How can you manage to get yourself into trouble even in your sleep?"_

_"Isa!?", the servant nearly shouted in surprise when the blunette's voice reached his ears and Isa himself appeared beyond the glassy surface._

_"But...but...how? Why?"_

_The young heir smirked from the other side of the mirror._

_"My arms were getting numb from all that carrying you around so, after failing with the classic ways, I decided to come and awake you personally", the prince explained rubbing his arms as he did so._

_"You're pretty heavy for someone so skinny."_

_"Look who's talking. You aren't exactly the lightest thing I carried in my whole life either."_

_"Oh, you mean I'm the ONLY thing you carried in your whole life."_

_"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think that I'm too skinny to carry you around?"_

_Giving an amused smile, the prince nodded._

_"Yes I do, but who wouldn't? It's not like you can prove me wrong, not from the other side of that mirror anyway, maybe I should leave you there for a little longer."_

_Turning to hide his smirk, the blunette waited for Lea to call him back or at least give him one of his come backs, but the red-head granted him no reply._

_"Lea?", he asked peeking over his shoulder a little, before finding himself in said servant's arms._

_"Yes? Still think I'm too skinny to carry you?", the younger boy asked with a smirk looking down at his friend._

_"No, you proved me wrong and also my plan worked perfectly."_

_"Plan? What plan?"_

_It was the blunette's turn to smirk and he gladly did so, "Well when you focused on proving me wrong you also broke the hold that spell had on you."_

_"So you did that on purpose?"_

_"Well, I've never seen a spell like that before, however most dream spells are broken this way. It was worth trying don't you think?"_

_Placing a kiss to the other's cheek Lea nodded, "yes, thank you for saving me."_

_Surprised by the action, the young heir went stiff, touching his cheek carefully._

_"Uh, well I...I did that just because you are too heavy to carry...and now PUT me down", he ordered after the initial shock, relieved when his feet finally touched solid ground again. _

_'I'm deeply sorry, but I must interrupt your lovey-dovey display'_

_As those words echoed and darkness creeped between them, the two boys found themselves separated again, this time by a cloaked figure._

_'What a pleasent surprise to see you here prince Isa. This makes my job a lot easier.'_

_"Prince?"_

_Lea's eyes were wide in surprise, however neither he nor Isa were able to clarify the matter before crystal chains pulled them further apart, leaving the red haired boy with their captor._

_'You were really helpful Lea. I never expected Isa to try and save you from my spell, but I'm grateful for that if we have him you are not so important anymore.'_

_"I won't let you hurt him." the servant snarled, glaring at the cloaked man as he pulled at the enchanted chains._

_'There is nothing you can do, just like __**HE**__ was not able to protect his prince back then. No surprise though...__**like father like son **__or so they say. Now, if you excuse me I have work to do.'_

_Lea saw it as clear as day. _

_Blue hair and golden tearful eyes sadly looking at him._

_A memory playing over and over in front of his eyes, making the regret he felt earlier stronger and stronger until it exploded in flames around him. _

_"I won't fail...I WILL save my prince", he shouted launching himself forward, his fire breaking the chains to pieces._

_"Leave him alone."_

**_"Leave him alone."_**

_The cloaked magician barely had time to avoid the flying round weapon. _

_He didn't know how it was possible, but there was no mistake about it._

_Axel, or in this case a fire copy of the redhead, and Lea were both in front of him, ready to stirke. _

_He grinned, 'Mh, you seem to be different from the others. You might have suceeded in protecting your prince, however this is just the beginning you won't be able to stop us.'_

_With those last words he disappeared in a dark portal barely missing Lea's fire spell as he did so._

_"LEA", as the younger boy collapsed due to the effort the blue haired prince caught him in his arms._

_"Are you...are you all right Isa?"_

_"I am."_

_"I'm glad."_

_"You idiot, never do that ever again.", the blunette whispered hiding his face in the other's chest._

_"I can't promise you that I'll be less careless, however I can promise you this", he featherly stroked Isa's hair getting the older male to look at him as he spoke._

_" No matter what will happen to us, as long as you'll need me I'll be there."_

_"Great, I'm stuck with the most obnoxious person in the whole kingdom."_

_"Well I'm stuck with the most uptight person in the while kingdom so I guess we are even."_

_Much to their surprise their laughters were covered by a mirthless one and while they jumped at the sudden sound the fire-made figure stepped forward bowing to the both of them._

_"Thank you."_

_The Axel-clone nodded turning his head to the side in sadness._

_He couldn't ask for what he wanted. Even if his heart begged him to._

_But unknown to him Lea didn't need him to voice it to know what he wanted._

_"You can stay with him if you want, but just until dawn."_

_His head snapped up in surprise. Yes he wanted that more than anything in the world, but even so... _

**_"But Lea if I do that you'll-"_**

_Be unsafe? Defenseless? Unable to protect Isa? _

_It didn't matter what he wanted to say beacuse his fiery younger host cut him off._

_"SHUT UP...this is not about me, it's about you and him...so now STOP finding excuses and ENJOY your time because I don't know when I'll manage to do this again...Is THAT clear?"_

_Letting a tear escape his eyes Axel smiled, nodding even though the bright blue light that started glowing around him prevented the younger boy from seeing._

**_"YES SIR."_**

_Laughing at that Lea took a step back, warm white light already surrounding his and Isa's forms. _

_"Now just enjoy yourself."_

**_"I will...thank you Lea."_**

_Extending his hand out to the other he briefly petted those soft red spikes before vanishing in a flash of red and blue._

_"You have some pretty wierd dreams Lea."_

_"Oh yeah, well since you are here too this is your dream as well."_

_"True, but it started from your dream."_

_"Ok, point taken now come on if I wake up before you do you'll be in serious trouble."_

_"Keep dreaming then Lea."_

_"No thanks, I think I've slept enough for today."_

_The moment the light became blinding, their hands touched, seizing each other gently as they returned home. _

_..._

Much to their annoyance, both boys woke up in the exact same moment, the soft bed below them shifting with various squeaks under their weight.

"I guess whatever we had in mind backfired."

"Maybe your plan did, but not mine."

Lea had not time to ask what Isa meant with that for the other boy picked him up again.

"What...what are you doing?", he asked with a slightly flushed face.

"You stink, we are going to take a bath."

"EXCUSE ME?"

Lea's shocked expression was priceless, but no matter how much he tried to escape Isa's hold, he wasn't going anywhere.

"You heard me. You're the prince's servant, you can't go around in this and neither can I."

The servant's eyes went wide and froze offering no more resistance.

"What did you say? Am I really your servant?"

"Yes, you are. For some fate's cruel joke I'm stuck with you."

"Then I guess there is something wrong here."

"What?"

"Our roles."

"Huh?"

Taking advantage of the other's uncertain hold on him, the servant quickly escaped,switching their positions so now his prince was the one carried bridal style.

"Lea put me down this instant."

"I must refuse my lord."

"I'm warning you, you're starting off really badly."

"And here I thought I had started right after kissing you."

The blunette's face rivaled the other's red hair at that, but as he was about to scold his newly proclaimed servant, said guy tossed him still fully clothed into the already filled pool-like bathtub joining seconds later without bothering with taking his clothes off .

* * *

**NG:***flopping dramatically on the hospital's floor* It's...it's done after 2 months and 9 days it's done

**Lea & Axel:***both still in bed* you did it, we are so proud of you*both give a thumb up*

**Saix: ***moving around with a crutch even though he should be in bed* yes you finally finished however if two of you hadn't caused our main site to explode you would have finished it a month ago

**Lea & NG: **hey it wasn't us who caused that explosion, who was the one that went berserk and then accidentally hit our fireworks

**Saix:**...

**Isa: **wait a second you left those things next to my own fireworks what were they doing in the middle of our training area?

**NG & Lea:** dunno we couldn't have moved them since you were keeping us in our study-prisoners session

**Saix & Isa: **I told you not to come up with non-existing terms like that

**All(expect Axel): **But if none of us did it then...*sudden realization* AXEL

**Axel:***already portailing away*

**Saix:***claymore in hand* GET BACK HERE*follows inside dark portal*

**NG: **Anyway guys I apologize again for the lateness I hope you can forgive me for that

**Isa & Lea: **please review and tell us what you think of this new part

**Axel:***from the portal* as you can see things are heating up in here...many organization members have already crossed path with both our heroes...Xemnas, Xigbar and-*cut off by Saix hand on his mouth*

**Saix: **Axel, no spoilers

**NG: **thank you Saix anyway as Axel was saying a new organization member has made his debut in this new chapter...since I'm not sure if I did right with him I'm leaving you with a question: Who is our third opponent?

**Isa: **We'll give you the answer next chapter

**Lea: **guess right and you'll be able to give our authoress more work by asking her to wirte and Akusai or Isa/Lea oneshot(no other couples for now since she can barely write about us)

**NG: **LEA*playfully elbows him* Anyway see you next chapter guys have a nice rest of the month


End file.
